


Monster!Tom and Reader (LEMON)

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Borderline Beastiality?, Cervix Hitting, Come Inflation, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon (well kinda), Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Monster Drool, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Size Difference, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, belly distention, big dick energy, idk but I didn't bother uploading it to WattPad, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: HOLY SHIT, this is pretty dirty. This was originally going to go in my Eddsworld/Reader Oneshots book on Wattpad, but since it's a lemon with Monster Tom, I wasn't quite sure if it would count as beastiality over there. Thus, I decided to post it here!Rated E for obvious monster sex.





	1. Consequences of the Hunt - Lemon Part 1

It was an unusually chilly summer night and (y/n) had gotten up to get a glass of water.

 

Yawning, she rubbed her eyes as she trudged down the carpeted hall, shivering slightly.

 

"Dammit, why's it so cold?" She muttered to herself, glancing over at Tom's door. "Is he letting the cold in?"

 

Still grumbling, she knocked softly on his door. "Tom...? You up?"

 

She waited for a few moments. ...No answer.

 

She knocked again, louder. "Tom."

 

To her irritation, she recieved no answer still.

 

Finally, she sighed harshly. "Fine, I'm coming in! You'd better not be naked!"

 

She flinched at the coldness of the doorknob and a strange chill ran up her spine. Still, she swung the door open.

 

Her glare fell when she looked around the room and didn't find Tom. When she looked at his window, she saw that it looked like there'd been a struggle around it; it was almost as if someone had been clawing at the wooden frame, trying to get out...?

 

The window itself was wide open, the curtains fluttering in the midnight breeze.

 

She stepped closer, frowning a little. His bed was in disarray, pillows on the ground and covers askew. What had happened here?

 

"Did he get a pet or something...?" She mumbled in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at the scene. "No..."

 

Quickly making up her mind, she speedwalked back to her room (after shutting his door again, of course), grabbed the hoodie that Tom had loaned her, and headed to the front door, slipping on her shoes. Pocketing her house keys, she stepped outside, locking up behind herself.

 

She shoved her hands in her pockets, her lips set in a tight line. "If I were Tom, where would I go...?"

 

Her immediate thought was to the bar, but it was about one-thirty in the morning and she knew even he wasn't desperate enough to sneak out just for a drink.

 

The second, and more hesitating thought, was the woods. Why he would choose forest over something like a park, she would never know, but she knew she had to try.

 

She pulled out her phone and checked its battery. Thankfully, it was fully charged, and she turned on the flashlight setting and headed to investigate.

 

When she'd gotten to the entrance of the woods, she gulped. She could hear eerie rustling and faint chattering deeper inside. She had to remind herself that it was just harmless animals before she could take a step inside.

 

Once she'd started inside, she found her confidence slowly ebbing away with every screech, every rustle.

 

"T-Tom?" She called out, scanning the area in front of her with frightened eyes. "Tom? Where are you?"

 

She stopped at a fork in the path with a muttered swear. Which way would he be?

 

Calling out once more, she turned to go to the right.

 

When she heard a faint growling, she whirled around.

 

"Tom, c'mon dude, it's almost two in the morning!" She shouted, getting frustrated. "Why you decided to take a leisurely walk in the middle of the night in creepy woods is beyond me, but you need to come home!"

 

She paused, listening intently. There it was again. It was a sort of animalistic growl, somehow familiar to the ones you'd hear in movies.

 

She narrowed her eyes, turning back to the right path. "Tom...?"

 

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping made her jump. She turned back to the left path to see something strangely purple standing about ten feet away. When she heard the growling again, every hair on the back of her neck began standing on end, her senses screaming at her to get away fast.

 

Deciding not to tempt fate, she turned and ran away from whatever was there, turning down the brightness on her phone so that it couldn't see her as well.

 

Faintly, she heard its thumping footfalls behind her, and her blood pumped quicker. She had to get out of there, fast. But how...?

 

Thinking quickly, she turned her flashlight off and fell away from the road into a tiny cave. She kept totally still, quieting her breathing as best she could.

 

She heard it falter a little, but after looking around, she guessed, it kept running past.

 

A silent sigh of relief escaped her lips, and she waited a few more minutes before standing up. Brushing the dirt off of her shorts, she peeked out of the cave to try and see if it was anywhere near.

 

Suddenly, she was swept backwards as something large and furry closed around her body. She let out a scream of surprise as she came face-to-face with the thing she'd seen before.

 

Boy, was it more terrifying up close. It was huge and dark gray, and although its fur was soft it bore large, glistening canines that looked more sharp than a sword. Two violet horns protruded from its head, sticking out in opposite directions. Finally, she noticed that in place of any eye or eyes it held a black void for an eyesocket, and it seemed to be sizing her up.

 

"P-Please, don't-" she began to tremble in terror, clenching her eyes shut as it brought her closer. "-don't h-hurt me...!"

 

It began to sniff her, its 'eye' narrowing. What was it so fixed on? When she noticed nothing happening, her eyes opened and she blinked, turning back to stare at it in confusion. "Um...?"

 

It seemed to not like what it smelled and roared, leaving her only seconds to clap her hands over her ears. She clenched her teeth when she pulled her hands away, her eardrums still ringing from the echoing thunder of its voice.

 

Then she looked down and cursed. Of course! She was wearing one of Tom's hoodies!

 

"Did you take him?" She narrowed her eyes at it, trying to wiggle free. "Where'd you take Tom?!"

 

It growled back at her in response, baring its fangs. It was enough to scare her again, and she shrank back from it as far as she could.

 

"Gah, I'm sorry!" She cried, bracing herself.

 

It grunted and carried her deeper into the cave. When they were pretty far in and she could barely see her hands in front of her face, the monster began to sniff her again. It paused, frowned, and used its other hand to tug at the hoodie.

 

"Wha- whoa, hey!" She protested as the navy fabric slipped over her head. "That's borrowed!"

 

It didn't seem to care, but when it noticed that she only wore a tank top underneath it seemed to get a little more excited. Its tail slowly began to wag and it panted quietly.

 

Raising an eyebrow, the girl watched it to see what would happen.

 

When it brought her toward its face, its tongue came out and slowly licked up her torso, drenching her in saliva.

 

"H-Hey!" She complained after it had finished, trying to wipe the liquid from her face, "That's freaking disgusting!"

 

The monster grunted again and tugged at her shorts. She began to panic and tried to hold onto them, but its - she now noticed that 'it' was a 'he' by accidentally glimpsing its extending genitals - grip was too strong for her and he yanked them off, leaving her in nothing but panties.

 

She shivered at the cold, rubbing her shoulders vigorously. "I-It's too cold for this, give me back my clothes!"

 

When it sat her down she tried to reach for the hoodie, but it swiped the clothing away from her and tore it to shreds. She could only watch in horrified disbelief at the way he seemed to take pleasure in tearing apart one of her only sources of warmth.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, grabbing her shorts before he could take them away too. "Tom gave that to me! What will I tell him now-"

 

The monster roared again and she cringed, curling into a ball.

 

He seemed angrier now at the mention of Tom and he grabbed her legs, yanking down her panties. She gasped in fear, realizing what he meant to do.

 

"No!" She shrieked, struggling in his grip. "No, no! Stop it! Lemme go!"

 

The monster paid her no mind as he forced her legs open. He prodded her with one pointed fingernail and she gasped again, her back arching slightly at the feeling. "N-No-"

 

He pushed it in and she screamed again, tears dotting her eyes as he wiggled the fingernail around. He groaned at her reaction and his tongue flopped out, panting heavily when she moaned in pain.

 

He could feel her tightness, and it was strangely arousing. When he pulled the nail out and saw a faint sticky substance trailing from the tip to her entrance, he gave a howl and scooted her closer to his bulging dick.

 

She looked up and quickly realized what was happening and gaped at his size. It was at least four times the length and girth of a normal human cock... he didn't think that was going to fit, did he...?!

 

Her suspicions were confirmed when he eagerly prodded at her core with it, teasing her by half-slipping in before her walls forced him out.

 

She moaned out and shook her head, tears dribbling down her face. "St-oooop..."

 

The monster groaned and shoved in, hitting the entrance to her cervix easily. She sat up with a shriek of agony, feeling herself bleed down his shaft. He had easily broken through her walls, and if he tried moving...!

 

He pulled out very slowly, staring at the oozing blood down his size. A morbid sense of pride filled him and he gleefully noted that this human girl was a virgin.

 

Meanwhile, (y/n) was gritting her teeth, trying to ride out the uncomfortable pain of both losing her virginity and having something that massive stretching her out. This was worse than she'd ever imagined losing her virginity.

 

Another tear slipped down her face. She'd really wanted to lose it to _Tom_ in a more romantic sense... but that was never going to happen now.

 

He pushed back inside, making her let loose another cry of surprise.

 

"Wait, we're actually doing this...?" She slurred out in a hazy confusion, staring down at the slight distention of her abdominal walls. "Holy shit..."

 

The monster rutted against her, grinding into her hips with lewd whines. Obviously it wasn't backing off, so she sighed and lay back, trying not to get scratched up.

 

He spread her legs farther apart so that they were nearly straight across and gripped her hips, yell after yell from the girl driving him to go faster. Somehow, she seemed familiar in his primal, clouded mind. She would be mated to him, he knew, and with luck she would forget about him.

 

Her eyes were glassy and her brain was fuzzy, the pain slowly ebbing away to some sick sense of pleasure as she watched his cock move in and out, the bump on her belly growing and shrinking with his movements. She laughed breathily and gripped his giant hands, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes.

 

He noted her less hostile movements and grunted in approval, lifting her off of the ground so that she could sit on his erection.

 

She gasped when she felt the tip gently trying to coax her cervix open, and she struggled to sit up to relieve the pressure. "W-Wait, that's not supposed to go in there..."

 

He seemed a bit disappointed, but began to move her up and down in the air.

 

She moaned cutely and leaned against his large, furry form. "What- the hell- even are you?"

 

He licked her face affectionately and bounced her up and down faster, the girl clinging to his dark gray fur and crying out in arousal.

 

"W-W-Wait-!" She began yelling, her toes curling and her back arching, "T-Too fast- I'm gonna need to- to-"

 

Throwing her head back, she screamed, and he took this as a sign to go even faster.

 

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" Tears of ecstacy began rolling down her face and when she glanced down she grew faint. "C-C-"

 

The monster's grunts and low rumbles grew in tandem, and soon he slammed into her with a long, drawn-out howl.

 

"I- I need-- T- _TOM_!" She shrieked when he released, gushing semen into her opening. "I'm-! AaaaAAA _AAAAAAAHHHH_ \--!!"

 

When she could feel the liquid inside her she came, screaming louder. The monster groaned out, keeping his shaft locked inside her until he was satisfied. His knotted cock kept them intertwined until his balls were empty and when her stomach was slightly bulging with his seed.

 

As he pulled out, she moaned dazedly while globs of his cum slowly oozed out and onto the grass below them.

 

She fell, practically melting, onto the grassy floor, fainting from over-exertion.

 

He frowned, just realizing that she'd said his name when she reached her peak. He thought he was enough to distract her, but unfortunately he seemed mistaken.

 

 _No matter now,_ the monster decided as he gently licked at her belly, the slight pressure causing more of his seed to spill from her genitals.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"-!"

 

Her head pounded painfully as she regained consciousness. Was she having a hangover or something...? She didn't remember getting drunk...

 

")-!"

 

Was someone calling her...? All she wanted was for them to shut up and let her sleep longer.

 

"n)-!"

 

Now that she thought about it, she was kind of cold. Did she leave her window open again, or something?

 

"(y/n)-!"

 

_Wait._

 

Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with Matt's terrified face, shaking her shoulders.

 

All at once, the memories flooded back.

 

"(y/n), you're awake!" He cried out, hugging her to his chest.

 

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Didn't he realize she was naked?

 

"Uh, Matt," Edd's prompt made him pull back.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, shrugging off his green jacket. "Here. You cold?"

 

"Freezing, thanks." She accepted it gratefully and, after zipping it all the way up, grabbed her panties from where Edd was standing next to her. "What happened?"

 

"That's what I should be asking you." Edd frowned, helping her up onto her sore and unsteady legs.

 

When she began to fall to the ground, he gently picked her up.

 

"I don't fully remember," she admitted sheepishly, looking away. "All I know is that I was looking for Tom, and-"

 

" _Tom_?" Edd echoed.

 

"Yeah, he wasn't in his room last night." She replied, slightly affronted that she'd been interrupted. "And then there was this giant monster..."

 

Both Edd and Matt exchanged worried glances.

 

"Why?" She asked, uneasy about their expressions. "Did you find him?"

 

Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Edd beat him to it. "Maybe that'll have to wait until we get home. For now, you need to get cleaned up."

 

"Oh yeah," she groaned when she became aware of how crusty her legs felt.

 

As they exited the cave, she couldn't help but think of the being that attacked her.

 

 _Who was it?_ She wondered, staring out the window after she'd gotten situated. And why did it feel like she'd seen him before...?


	2. Part 2 (Electric Boogaloo): Gettin' Monster Dicked Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, GUESS THE DAY FOR THE SEQUEL IS TODAY!
> 
> Also, TomSka, if you ever find this (in which I hope to the Lord above you don't, because why would you ever want to read something this nasty), I really hope you don't take offense to the usage of 'Thomas' instead of 'Tom'. Kthxwai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author severely needs Jesus Christ.

* * *

The past few weeks had been rather strange.

 

Ever since Matt and Edd had found (y/n) near the cave, she'd been acting weirder than usual. She'd been more dazed, clumsier, and a whole lot more willing to fuck, especially when it came to the three boys in Edd's home.

 

After Edd had accidentally walked in on her getting undressed for a shower and she had tried to convince him to 'have a quickie' with her, he decided that something had to be done.

 

He'd talked to both Tom and Matt about her behavior. Luckily, Tom hadn't noticed anything, although he did seem more preoccupied with being alone nowadays.

 

After a private conversation with Matt about it, the two decided to take (y/n) back to the cave so that she could 'release frustrations'.

 

On the night they decided to take her, a bright full moon was high in the sky.

 

Edd started the car, glancing back to see (y/n) lying in the backseat, mercifully, still asleep, and covered in one of her long winter jackets.

 

He glanced at Matt, the both of them silently nodding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(y/n) opened her eyes slowly, the chill in the air making her curl more into herself.

 

"Where... am I...?" She mumbled sleepily to herself, yawning. "Am I dreaming...?"

 

There was a certain scent that began to waft through the air, one that seemed familiar.

 

Her eyes glazed over and her panties grew damp as she struggled to her feet. _That monster... he's near!_

 

Ever since he'd ravished her all those nights ago, her dreams had been full of him. She spent her days trying to relieve the built-up tension in her loins by masturbating around the clock, but no dildo was ever big enough, nor ever was enough, to bring her orgasm. Something about him must have changed something in her brain... but what it was, she had no clue. All she could think about was being near him.

 

She began to fantasize of him more often now. One thing she'd discovered was that she had a pregnancy kink - one that she exploited every chance she could.

 

Now all she could think about was his massive cock ramming through her sopping wet cunt, breaching her cervix and filling her womb with virile seed that would blossom into the monster's young... however that could happen.

 

She moaned quietly, dipping one hand into her panties to try orgasming. The scent grew stronger the further into the woods she went, and she found it increasingly easier to slip her fingers into her pussy, working it for all she was worth.

 

When at last she came to the cave she'd lost her virginity in, she nearly sobbed in relief as her knees suddenly buckled, and the strongest orgasm she'd ever had in her life left her absolutely wrecked on the cool grass.

 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue poking out lewdly as her body twitched in the throes of pleasure.

 

It took a minute for her to calm again, and when she finally regained her bearings and sat up, she heard a familiar growl.

 

She whipped her head around and saw the monster appearing out of the shadows.

 

"Ah! You're here!" She cried out, stumbling to her feet to rush to his furry mass.

 

She'd been smart this time and had just gone to bed in lingerie, in case she ever went into the woods at night again. Now she nuzzled against his furry leg, his hair tickling the valley between her breasts.

 

She wore a lacy matching set of royal purple garments underneath her (f/c) coat, something she'd picked out for the sole purpose of arousing him even more.

 

The monster purred affectionately, picking her up gently with its two massive hands. It brought her close to his face, where it licked up her cheek.

 

She giggled, pressing a kiss to its nose. "I have a surprise for you," she told him, "but you'll have to let me down for a moment to see it."

 

He cocked his head to the side, but nevertheless he complied, setting her on the ground.

 

Shyly, she undid her winter coat, holding it open wide so that he could see the lingerie she'd picked out. Dropping it to the grass, she planted her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one leg. "Well, what do you think?"

 

The monster looked absolutely floored at her clothing. He cautiously sniffed at it, but once he detected no other scents besides hers, he let out an aroused roar and tackled her to the ground.

 

She groaned when his hardening cock brushed against her thighs. "I knew you'd like it," she said proudly, her eyes going half-lidded. "I know what you want."

 

He nodded, his tail wagging like a puppy's as he rutted against her. Her panties were so wet, viscous strings of arousal connected like webbing between them.

 

She tilted her head back as his tongue explored her neck. "A-- aaaah~"

 

"I have so many things I want you to do to me," she whispered to him, tugging at his warm, sweaty fur with trembling fingers. "Please-- aaaaaah-- please fuck me hard!"

 

The monster could barely contain himself as she gently pushed him away enough so that she could slip her panties down. Her stickiness created clear strings like saliva between her pussy and the fabric, and the monster had to gulp down drool.

 

She freed her breasts from the bra cups and squeezed them together, moaning lewdly. "A--aaaah, I'm so wet~ I need your dick in me, please--!"

 

Before the monster could bring her to his crotch, she remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot... I don't feel right just calling you 'monster' all the time... even though the thought of getting violated by a monster is so hot~"

 

His eyebrow furrowed.

 

"What say I give you a nickname?" She asked, tapping her chin. "Hmmm... I know you hate the name Tom, but... you really feel like a Tom to me."

 

He growled angrily when she mentioned the male.

 

"Alright, alright," she waved him off impatiently. "How about I just call you Thomas?"

 

The monster seemed annoyed at the name, yet after a few moments of pouting he nodded.

 

"Good boy," she purred seductively, getting up from the ground to saunter over to him, swaying her hips. "Now show me that big dick and let's get to work!"

 

Thomas nodded eagerly, his unsheathed cockhead glistening with precum in the moonlight.

 

She gasped. "It-- it seems so much bigger than last time!"

 

He puffed out his chest proudly, causing her to giggle.

 

"You must be in heat or something," she muttered to herself. "Aaah, that makes me wet! So much sexual frustration in one body... You'll have to make sure you don't hold back tonight. No-holds-barred fucking, no questions asked!"

 

He nodded again, throwing his head back with a loud, reverberating groan when she took some of the head in her mouth, sucking gently at the slit. She looked up at him through doe eyes, giving little kitten licks up and down the sides of the shaft.

 

"Do you like that?" She breathed, closing her eyes as she tried to fit her entire mouth onto his dick. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far, and she just preoccupied herself with fondling his massive, bulging balls and grinding herself against the cock.

 

Thomas moaned something akin to 'yeah' and shoved his hips closer.

 

She panted, sliding her body up and down his shaft. "A-- are you close?"

 

The monster roared, grabbing her body and holding her at arm's length in one hand, furiously jerking himself off with the other.

 

In a few seconds he came, long, thick ribbons of pearl-white cum landing up and down her body. She licked her lips, tasting some of it. It had a certain tangy taste to it, with the faintest hint of something smoky. She fell in love with it.

 

"Hopefully you're not spent yet," she joked as soon as he set her down on her feet. She swiped up some of the cum from her chest and teasingly sucked it off her fingers, moaning quietly.

 

Thomas shuddered, his cock twitching as it grew erect again.

 

Spreading her legs wide, (y/n) turned so that she faced away from him, on her knees, on the grass and spread her dripping cunt open with her fingers, looking back at him over her shoulder.

 

"Come and get it, big boy~" She seductively winked at him, shaking her ass.

 

Thomas swiped at her, grabbing her legs in his hands and spreading them wider so that she was practically in a split.

 

She groaned with the pain, arching her back the moment the tip of his cock prodded at her pussy.

 

"T--Thomas," she mewled, her eyes dotted with tears of pleasure, "please, impale me on your dick!"

 

The monster grunted, pulling her back against him. Her feet rested on his knees as he lifted her off of the ground. The tip continued to split her lips open, her core gently stretching more and more to let him in.

 

Finally, he slipped in with an obscene wet 'pop' and she threw her head back, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. His dick settled against the entrance to her cervix for a few precious seconds as he kept her there, still.

 

She shrieked into the night, a sound broken and almost distorted. It didn't sound human. The pain seeped into her body and mind, her instincts screaming at her to tell him to pull out -- and yet the pain slowly ebbed away into pleasure, and with every shifting of the manhood plunged into her she could feel a new electricity gathering in the pit of her stomach. She felt wild. Powerful. Never before had someone - or something - made her feel this way.

 

She shook in his hands, turning to give him a dizzy smile. "G-- go," she slurred, her tongue feeling thick and clumsy in her mouth.

 

He nodded with a grunt. Slowly, he pulled it out until the bottom of the head could be seen. Every spot that his dick touched made her shiver in ecstasy, and she clenched her eyes shut, waiting for him to slam his hips back to hers.

 

She choked on air when he plunged back inside, barely careful enough not to smack it against her cervix.

 

He groaned when her walls clenched tighter around him with every twitch of his hips. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, his mind trapped in a mating haze. _This female... I need to mark her as mine._

 

"Aaah, a--aaaaah, ah, ah~" She gasped, gripping his fingers tightly. The adrenaline nearly snapped her out of the pleasured haze she seemed to be trapped in, but at the last moment, Thomas held her flush against him and ground himself against the entrance to her womb. "T-- Thomas--! Aaah~ Go on, fill me up! My womb is yours!"

 

The head of his cock eagerly coaxed at the tight entrance. After a few moments, he somehow struck a sweet spot, and stars exploded in her eyes, momentarily blacking out from the mixture of stinging pain in her lower belly and the high of sexual ecstasy.

 

...

 

...

 

... When she came to a minute later, it was to Thomas's guilty whines and his tongue gently caressing her forehead.

 

"H-- huh?" She groggily looked up at him. "What happened...? Did you cum yet...?"

 

He shook his head, and when she looked down, she saw her belly somewhat protruding from the sheer mass of his cock.

 

"... oh." She smiled, looking back up at him with adoring eyes. "I've never felt so good before... please use me as you want."

 

Thomas scrutinized her for a few moments more before relenting, poking her cheek with the tip of his tongue before continuing his movements, gyrating his hips back and forth against her.

 

With every high-pitched keen from her throat, he felt himself growing closer to climax. He growled low in his throat, positioning his mouth at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

 

She gripped his fur tighter in her fingers, panting heavily. "Thomas, I-- I'm close! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cu--uuuuuUUUUUM~!"

 

She pressed herself flush against his body, screaming her peak into his massive chest. Her cunt convulsed, clenching tighter around his manhood than ever before. She squirted onto his chest, the clear liquid matting his hair.

 

She twitched once, twice, sobbing in ecstasy as he kept pounding her.

 

"Please please please PLEASE!" She shrieked, burying her face into his warmth. "I want your baby! FUCK ME! FILL ME UP! I want every last drop of sperm you have! Make me heavy with our children!"

 

Her nasty words sent a shock of pleasure straight to the base of his cock, and before the monster knew it he was burying himself fully into her satin folds, howling as the knot at the base of his cock expanded, sealing himself inside her so that he could release his seed.

 

She cried tears of joy when she felt the first spurt of cum inside herself, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Yes-- yes, aah~! Thank you for cumming inside of me!"

 

The monster grunted, teeth ground together as he focused on spilling himself inside. His dick twitched as it emptied another load of semen into her womb, barely noticing as her stomach began to lose its shape in favor of enlarging like it had weeks prior.

 

She lost count of how many times she felt him cum - fifteen times? Sixteen? - instead looking up at him, practically heart-eyed. When he carried her into the cave, gently laying her down on a bed of torn cloth in the center, she stroked his thumb lovingly, a sweet blush coloring her cheeks.

 

"I can feel it," she slurred, gazing at her heavy belly with doting, blank eyes. "I feel your babies forming... thank you thank you thank you...!"

 

He wrapped himself around her protectively, his tail draping itself to cradle her bulging womb as she drifted off into an exhausted slumber. Not long afterward, he felt himself growing sleepy as well, and the couple slept in the cave, intertwined in each other's arms.

 

 

* * *

 

Early the next morning...

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a few hours later when she awoke, groggy and disoriented. It was like waking up from a fever dream; her skin was clammy and damp with sweat. She vaguely noted that she felt heavier than usual, but she chalked it up to something on top of her.

 

... At least, before she opened her eyes.

 

When she looked around the cave, the first thing she recognized was a vaguely familiar form of a man with dark purple ears and a long, slithery tail to match, laying at her side. He was protectively holding her to his chest, spooning her with his tail lightly draped across her stomach.

 

And oh-- her stomach. She looked down in horror to find that she looked like she'd grown to the size of an eight-month pregnant woman in only a matter of what felt like hours. Her brain flat-out refused to give any details on what the hell had happened to her, and so she was left lying on her side, being cuddled by a man she didn't even recognize.

 

 _What the fuck happened to me?_ She thought in despair, wrapping her arms around her stomach. To her surprise, the second she put weight on it, something trickled out of her nether regions. She craned her neck to see, and all she saw was white. _Was I... was I raped?_

 

She felt the man against her stiffen for a moment, and she froze. After a couple of seconds, she heard him moan something, and she felt something hard against her thigh.

 

Oh. Her mind immediately went into panic mode when she registered what it was based on its location. _DOES THIS GUY HAVE A FUCKING BONER RIGHT NOW?_

 

She shifted in her spot and the man's arms tightened for a split second. Then, she felt his face bury into her neck, lips creeping into a smile.

 

"Mmm, good morning, love," a very familiar voice, husky with sleep, crooned into her skin.

 

She turned her head to look at him, and sure enough, she saw the same exact head of mussed light-brown hair she saw every single morning when she met him at the station to go to work.

 

No... it couldn't be... "Tom?" She whispered, praying that her voice didn't give away her emotions.

 

"Of course, who else?" He sounded somewhat confused as he sat up, staring down at her with a gentle expression. "Wait... don't you remember?"

 

"Did you _rape_ me last night or something?" She blurted out, cringing away from him. She winced when her hand pressed harshly into her stomach and a large blob of cum gushed out from between her legs. "Oh fuck--"

 

"Careful, careful!" He seemed panicked as he reached for her. "To answer your question, no, I didn't rape you. You... actually, you came to me."

 

"Beg pardon?" She demanded, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

He sighed, running a hand through his messy bedhead. "You see, I've, um, I've been keeping a big secret from you guys for a while now."

 

"Yeah, I can see that!" She snapped. "But why the fuck--"

 

"I'm getting to that!" He interjected, vaguely annoyed. "I've been in a rather troublesome heat cycle for about a week now, and last night was its peak. I guess you must've smelled my... er, my pheromones."

 

She stayed silent for a minute.

 

"I-- I'm sorry about this!" For once, he looked genuinely hurt. "If this makes you feel differently about me, then I'll try to give you space. But-- I don't know if last night kind of tipped you off, but-- I really, really like you, (y/n)."

 

She closed her eyes, sniffling into her hands.

 

He went to her, kneeling beside her as he cradled her head in his arms.

 

"You-- you idiot," she blubbered, looking up at him with red, teary eyes. "This isn't permanent, right? I won't turn into some kind of-- monster hybrid, will I?"

 

"No, but..." He bit his lip, looking away in embarrassment. "I may have impregnated you instead."

 

She let out a sound that seemed to be the mix of a hysterical laugh and a sob.

 

"If you don't want to keep the baby, you don't have to--"

 

"Who in the hell said that I'd abort this child?" She interrupted angrily, punching him in the shoulder. Her momentary lapse of anger dissipated, and she melted against him, wrapping her arms around him. "I just... I'm just so-- complicated right now. I mean, I had the equivalent of a drunken bender last night, I'm suddenly pregnant with a human-monster hybrid, and now I have to think of what the hell I'm gonna say to the others!"

 

"We'll do it together," he promised. "I won't leave you."

 

She gave him a watery smile and pressed her lips against his cheek.

 

When he looked down at her bare neck, a thought occurred to him. "Hey... speaking of doing this together... since we've already gotten you pregnant, I remember that there's something else that... that I've thought of doing for a while."

 

"What is it?" She asked with a frown. "If you're gonna say something real nasty like some kinky anal sex-"

 

"NO, no." His face heated up in a fiery red blush. "There's something that I've read about... some species do it to essentially 'get married'."

 

"O...kay?" She rose an eyebrow. "It's a mating bite you're talking about, right?"

 

"It's actually called a mating-- wait, how'd you know?"

 

"You don't think I learned all that dirty talk from staying away from kinky fanfiction, do you?" She asked with a deadpan stare.

 

He sighed. "I honestly don't know what I expected..."

 

She looked away, flipping her hair away from the left side of her neck. "W-- well, I guess I wouldn't be too averse to 'marrying' you like this... I mean, you already got me pregnant, so I guess this is the next step, right?"

 

"R-- right." He gulped, the sweet scent of her hormones sending a burst of pleasure right to his dick. He forced down his urges and instead gingerly cradled her cheek in one hand, steadying her shoulder with the other. His hot breath ghosted across her neck and she shivered.

 

"Don't be so tense," he breathed, "just relax."

 

She nodded, clenching her eyes shut.

 

He silently counted down from three, and sank his canines into her flesh.

 

The shock of pain made her yelp, instinctively bringing up her hands to try and shove him off.

 

But Tom held her tighter, swirling his tongue in circles as he sucked gently on the wound he'd created.

 

She moaned when he planted feather-light kisses across her skin, his lips making their way up her body until he was passionately lip-locked with her, holding her against his body as they fell to the ground.

 

She grunted when her back hit the floor of the cave, although she still had the torn fabric nest to break her fall a bit. She cried out when he ground against her, immediately spreading her legs again. A bit more of his cum seeped out onto the fabric, something that brought a certain degree of erotic pleasure to the woman.

 

"T-- Tom," she panted, looking up at him with her cheeks aflame, "please, I-- I need you-!"

 

With a grin, he leaned down to press his lips to her sternum. "I'll make you feel so good, you'll remember everything we did last night," he promised, his voice dipping lower an octave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single one of you needs Jesus Christ.


End file.
